


Burberry Faygo

by Renchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Implied bottom Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin are WHIPPED whipped for Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin are horny for Renjun, M/M, NSFW, Renjun is somewhat dom but is bottom, Self-Indulgent, Sexual elements, Watersports, ish, mention of piss, no plot really, not really smut, pls don't take this seriously, this is noren+renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renchan/pseuds/Renchan
Summary: Renjun treats his boyfriends like they’re his pets.He couldn’t help it, especially with the way they’re so clingy and puppy-like most of the time.Like when he tickles Jeno’s chin and he’d scrunch up his nose in delight with those curled eyesmiles, and when he pets Jaemin’s hair like he would to a dog, Jaemin would instantly close his legs obediently and make that dumb, cute, entranced face.In which Jeno and Jaemin are Renjun's boyfriends, they live together and Renjun is a very amused boyfriend.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 340





	Burberry Faygo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it’s Renchan!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I wrote this last year and idk man, i was a bit shocked re-reading the last part bc there will be mention of piss. 
> 
> Oh and this will just be a bunch of drabbles that i combined
> 
> Note: Please do not download this fic and just read from this site, please. Thank you and happy reading!
> 
> Warnings: NSFW, mentions of piss at the end
> 
> As always, don’t like don’t read.

Renjun treats his boyfriends like they’re his pets.

He couldn’t help it, especially with the way they’re so clingy and puppy-like most of the time. 

Like when he tickles Jeno’s chin and he’d scrunch up his nose in delight with those curled eyesmiles, and when he pets Jaemin’s hair like he would to a dog, Jaemin would instantly close his legs obediently and make that dumb, cute, entranced face.

They’re so silly he thought. He internally denied being a softie, but what else could he feel when they’re so cute like this. 

  
  
  
  


But at times, undeniably, it does feel like a lot. 

Especially when he had two deadlines to meet the same weekend and his two big, clingy boyfriends decided to be extra needy. He felt like a babysitter, telling them he’d play with them once he finished. The two instantly whined, both clinging on each side. 

Wait, was Jeno seriously rubbing his hard-on on his thighs?

Renjun blushed, out of annoyance, embarrassment or slightly turned-on, he didn’t know which one. All he knew was that he couldn’t afford to delay anymore time after being distracted all week, ‘entertaining’ these two. 

He ended up pinching their cheeks, pulling both their muscular arms to the living room.

They sat on their knees looking up at him, with eyes that were intended to guilt trip him, he assumed. Renjun could see their invisible dog ears drooping asking for pity and attention from him.

“Listen you two horndogs, can’t you wait until a few hours or do you want me to fail this assignment?” Renjun crossed his arms.

“But when you say a few hours, you meant a whole day,” Jeno pouted. 

“Yeah, and you needed a break! You can spend an hour or two with us, for a break?” Jaemin spoke in that pouty tone, lips pursed and all.

Renjun inhaled, rubbing his temple. 

“Jeno, Jaemin,” the way Renjun called their names sent tingles down their spines.

It’s like he’s telling them both who’s in charge. _Both were aware they get way too easily excited by the smallest things Renjun do._

  
  


“Because you guys are impatient, I don't think you deserve my attention at all.”

The two puppy-like boys felt their hearts drop further than it already did. 

“What do you mean? Are you abandoning us?” Jeno grabbed onto one of his legs, his eyes already tearing up.

Jaemin grabbed his other leg. “Do you not love us anymore?”

Renjun raised his eyebrow, as if taunting them. “What do you think?”

  
  
  


“Please don’t leave us, we love you too much!” 

“We’ll do anything!”

  
  


Renjun flattened his eyebrow. “Anything?”

  
  


“Yes, yes! Anything!!”

Jeno nodded along, slightly humping Renjun’s leg. 

Renjun wanted to laugh a little but held it in, keeping his composure. 

“Okay. Firstly, you’re not allowed to interrupt me until I finish my last assignment.”

It’s such a simple request, but the two grumbled childishly at his feet.

“Shush. I’m not done.”

“Next, for your punishment.” Renjun looked at them with a dark look in his eyes. Jeno felt the shivers again.

Renjun pretended to contemplate before smiling a little. Jaemin couldn't help but find it hot. 

“From now on, you’re not allowed to wear clothes when it’s just us in here..” he trailed. “The moment you step into this apartment, you have to take them off..” Renjun eyed them down, “all of them.”

Jaemin, who’s not so secretly a perverted exhibitionist, felt his dick immediately awakening at Renjun’s instruction. 

His flirty ass still dared to act all bashful, face blushing and all. “Injunnie, if you wanted to see our bodies all the time, you could’ve said so,” he said as he lowered his button up PJ, revealing his bare shoulders, coquettishly looking up at Renjun. 

“Both of you strip now. Don’t disturb me and be good boys for me, got it?”

Jeno blushed at the word ‘good boy’ because he always wants to be Renjun’s good boy.

But he suddenly felt sad when he could hear Renjun locking his room door, invisible ears drooping shortly after it perked up.

Maybe he’d wait outside Renjun’s room with cookies so Renjun will play with him and call him good boy when Renjun is done. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“I have a gift for you two.” Renjun announced in the middle of the movie, softly caressing Jeno’s hair on his lap. Jaemin was already nodding off while hugging Renjun’s waist from behind, lips pressing sleepy kisses down his nape. Both were still tired from their little cumplay with Injunnie earlier.

But hearing the word ‘gift’, the two instantly perked up. 

“A gift!” The two eyed him with sparkly eyes.

Renjun nodded, pulling out two small, sleek black-packaged boxes, “ready?”

The two nodded eagerly, invisible tails whipping rapidly on their backs.

Renjun opened up the first box, revealing a baby pink, silk ribbon. “This one is for Nana.” 

“And this one,” the other box revealed a translucent chiffon, soft green ribbon, “is for Jeno.”

The two were rather confused at first but seemed excited regardless. 

“Let me put it on for you,” Renjun smiled softly in that way that makes their hearts beat faster.

The smaller tied the pink ribbon around Jaemin’s neck in a neat, pretty bow, delicate hands softly brushing his ticklish nape. 

Jaemin’s gaze flitted from Renjun’s eyes down to the very tempting, plump lips, stealing a peck or two making the smaller giggle, “patience Jaeminnie.”

Jeno who was already on his knees looked as enthusiastic ever, the sparkly look in his eyes resembled an excited dog that was ready to jump him but stayed still for the sake of being obedient. It was truly adorable. Renjun almost reflexively reached out his tiny hand to tickle Jeno’s chin. Jeno’s nose scrunched as his eyes turned into those sweet crescents, heart leaping in joy. 

Remembering something, Jeno’s spine straightened, baring his neck whilst leaning forward so he could have his turn already. “Injunnie please?”

Renjun laughed sweetly, tying the slim ribbon around Jeno’s thick neck. He made sure to leave a lovely kiss on Jeno’s lips before admiring his little work..

Fair skin, lean, sculpted bodies. All in full display. The ribbons added a little touch to the already perfect figures, they looked extra pretty (and cute af).

“Mm..” Renjun stared at the two nodding with satisfaction. And he beamed.

  
  


**_“Perfect.”_ **

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Fast forward to days later, Renjun arrived home quite late after class.

“I’m home..”

The first thing he saw the moment he opened the door was quite the pleasing sight.

Jeno who was kneeling on the wood floor lit up immediately seeing Renjun. 

He jumped so quick his heavy cock flopped up. 

Renjun was soon engulfed by what felt like an overgrown puppy. “Welcome home! I miss you so much Injunnie. Tell me I’m a good boy!” 

The smaller felt something hard pressing against his torso. 

_‘Oh.’_ He understood right away the neediness for praise. He knew better of Jeno’s tendencies to think about him most of the time, mostly sweet or impure ones. Jeno must’ve resisted from touching himself.

Renjun laughed, hugging him back. “Were you a good boy though?”

Jeno pulled away, nodding enthusiastically with a cute pout. 

Renjun’s smile reached his eyes. He tickled Jeno’s chin before cupping his face to give a quick chaste kiss. 

“My good boy.”

Jeno blushed, malfunctioned for a few seconds before attacking Renjun’s face with lots of kissies.

  
  
  
  


“Something smells good.” Renjun walked into the living room attached to the kitchen with a hugging, nude Jeno trailing at his back.

Renjun saw his other boyfriend’s naked ass, wearing a cute pink apron while setting up the table. Dinner was served.

“Baby! Welcome home!!” Jaemin clasped his hands together. 

The pink-haired boy blinked cutely, making an innocent face, “would you like to have dinner? A bath first?” Jaemin shyly looked at him, “..or me?”

Renjun lazily stared at the apron shoulder strap slipping off Jaemin’s shoulder, revealing a lewd nipple.

  
  


“Dinner.”

  
  


“So mean!” Jaemin whined as he hid his face into his hands, sobbing dramatically.

Renjun laughed, hooking his slender finger on the silk pink ribbon around Jaemin’s neck to pull him closer.

“I’m kidding.” Renjun leaned in to brush his lips against Jaemin’s, before going for a full-on chaste kiss. “I’m home,” he smiled.

The taller stopped his fake ass tears, this time staring shamelessly at Renjun’s luscious lips, leaning down for a deep kiss, “yea, finally _baby_ you’re home..”

Jaemin didn’t waste a second shoving his tongue into Renjun’s throat, moaning when the smaller sucked on his.

The two were getting louder, taking so long kissing in front of Jeno, he had to clear his throat, humphing.

“Dinner will get cold!”

  
  


Renjun hazily pulled away, a wet sound and a trailing saliva followed. “Yes, Jeno’s right.”

Jaemin still looked dazed, arms around Renjun’s waist refusing to part. 

  
  


Jeno’s little jealousy lasted a second before he perked up immediately thinking of having dinner with Renjun. 

“Injunnie, come sit on my lap tonight!”

Renjun’s eyes trailed down Jeno’s abs to his impressive hard-on, “..I think I’ll sit on the chair tonight.”

“But, but.. But..” Jeno’s gave him one of those puppy eyes again.

“Jen, did you even take a shower after coming home? You’ll stain my clothes.” Renjun could see some dried and fresh pre-cum around Jeno’s tip, he made sure to sound disgusted. 

Jeno felt tingles in his gut, loving Renjun’s insulting tone on him. 

“But I wanna take a bath with you Junnie!” The smaller raised his eyebrow at that. Although it wasn’t a rare thing for them, he just felt like teasing Jeno a bit.

  
  


“Uh, and I.. um.. I’ll do your laundry for you!” Jeno sure sounded enthusiastic, Renjun could already picture Jeno sniffing his used clothes while jerking off.

Renjun looked at Jeno with suspicious eyes. The taller cleared his throat, cheeks getting a bit red.

“Don’t mind, don’t mind! Come sit on me Junnie,” Jeno lifted Renjun’s petite body effortlessly. Damn his muscle body.

Throughout dinner, Jeno and Jaemin sweetly spoon-fed him, being all sneaky and stealing kisses when they could. ‘ _Fucken thieves.’_

  
  
  


* * *

To say it was cramped in the bathtub was an understatement. Three grown ass men squeezed in? Maybe Renjun didn’t count. Jeno made a mental note to finally renovate the bathroom and get a bigger bathtub installed. 

  
  


Originally Jaemin had already showered, but seeing Jeno closely following Renjun into their shared bathroom had him joining them seconds later. 

He even offered Renjun a back massage, in which Renjun had thought lightly of. What had started with using his hands, progressed to Jaemin lathering soap using his chest and abs onto Renjun’s small back. 

Jaemin had taken advantage of it, sliding his long schlong along Renjun’s butt cleft repetitively. 

Jeno seeing those two being intimate, he too offered to soap Renjun’s body. He deliberately emphasised his hand movements on Renjun’s sensitive nipples down his belly buttons to lathering Renjun’s small cock. 

Renjun’s moans echoed against the bathroom’s walls, what started as a massage slowly turned into sexual pleasure from being vigorously fingered by his boyfriends. 

In a split second when Renjun’s mind was sober, he thought how easy it was to get carried away by two skillful boyfriends.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Renjun came back to their shared apartment earlier one day.

It was strangely quiet, maybe Nana wasn't home yet.

  
  


When he was about to get into his room, the door was slightly ajar and there were breathy moans calling his name. 

He took a peak. 

Jeno was all naked except the green ribbon tied around his neck, and he was stroking his big cock like there’s no tomorrow while holding against his face a tied-string underwear that Jaemin gifted the petite boy last year. The same lewd underwear Renjun wore the entire previous day. 

Not only that, Jeno then also buried his face onto Renjun’s pillow bc apparently it smelled like his hair and even began rutting his dick on his sheets.

_Ah, that bed sheet just got washed few days ago_. 

  
  


Renjun didn’t clarify his presence but at the same time not hiding either, nonchalantly leaning against the door, opening the door wider as he watched silently. 

  
  


He could see Jeno was close when the taller's buttocks clenched rapidly, his breathing heavier and his defined hips starting to thrust harder against the mattress. It was a hot sight, Renjun found. 

Jeno’s hip started to tremble as he raised it up, knees keeping him balanced. Renjun smiled when he saw the rapidly stroked cock starting to shoot thick cum on his bed.

He thought how amazing Jeno was to still be cumming so much heavy cum when they fucked almost everyday. 

Renjun thought the taller was done, until Jeno got on all-fours and raised one leg. The softening big cock suddenly trickled the first spurt of light-yellow liquid, the stream growing stronger and farther as the second passed.

Renjun gasped. “Jeno what are you doing?”

Jeno was alarmed, unknown to the company who was watching him all along. He swiftly turned his neck to see Renjun watching him at the door.

Jeno’s face went full on red. Ashamed, embarrassed, humiliated. 

He got caught.

And despite the displeased expression on Renjun’s face, his mind wandered, thinking of how beautiful his boyfriend is, and this same beautiful boyfriend of his was watching him doing something so shameful and wrong.

He never stopped peeing, he couldn’t. But his waist trembled in sensitivity and surging pleasure from being watched. Eventually the stream started to slow down from getting hard.

Renjun watched as there’s a messy puddle on _his_ king sized bed, slowly being absorbed down the fabric and furniture. 

Jeno’s body fell on the yellow puddle before he sat on his knees. “Junnie..”

“Jeno what did you do?” 

Jeno's face and neck were still red. 

“..marking my territory?”

  
  
  
  


“You’re cleaning up that mess. after you deal with that you’re banned from my room for a month. I’m sleeping on your bed tonight.”

Jeno silently cheered to that. More cuddles with _his_ Injunnie!

Renjun could almost read Jeno’s mind, mentally sighing ‘.. _Jeno is insufferable.'_

  
  
 _“_ Only Jaemin gets to fuck me tonight.” Renjun left the door open.

From a distance, Renjun could hear Jeno's pitiful whimpers but for fuck's sake, his bed is literally soaked with Jeno's piss.

(He'll give Jeno a treat once he reflects on his actions. but that's for _later_ ).

Meanwhile, Jaemin who was attending lecture sneezed out of nowhere. Realizing he attracted some attention, he quickly zipped up his pants, locked his phone screen that had Renjun’s pic and tried to act nonchalant. 

_‘Act natural.’_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ASDFGHHSJSJSJSJ
> 
> I remember that this idea was sparked by Jeno's lightstick that was decorated by Jisung. It had a cute mint ribbon around it and I thought, "Jeno must look lovely with that ribbon on his neck, but make him nude."
> 
> and make it noren renmin
> 
> 2nd chapter is not ready, and probably won't ever be ready, so maybe after 500 kudos 😔  
> 
> 
> Please leave nice comments in the comment section, and kudos would be very very lovely ❤️ (pls do,, spare kudos maam 😭)  
> 
> 
> Leave nice asks if you’d like🌻  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Renchann)  
>   
> Follow me on twitter for any updates & notices! (Also I tweet abt Renjun a lot and do vid edits) 💎  
> [twitter: renchanw](https://twitter.com/renchanw)  
>   
> 


End file.
